Open Mike
by Redluna
Summary: Being forced to take a break from working by his best friends, the last thing Ron Weasley expects is to enjoy himself. But a certian someone is rather determined to make sure that happens.


**Hello everyone! This is a cute little one shot that I wrote ages ago and picked up again, deciding to edit it a little bit and post it up on here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**And to all those who are interested don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _Burning Diamonds_ or _My Ghost_, its just that _Burning Diamonds _is giving me major trouble and the edited version of _My Ghost_ is trapped on a computer without any internet access. Le sigh, I am in serious need of a muse if anyone's interested...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I did I would be a multi-millionare and quite a good number of the characters would no longer be straight. I don't own the song either.**

* * *

Ron didn't know how he had let himself get talked into this one. He blamed Harry and Hermione, who had come bursting into his office, saying that he had been cooped up into his office for far too long and therefore needed to take a break.

Ron had tried to protest, claiming that he had to finish his reports or else Kingsley would have his head, but his friends had refused to be denied and eventually told him that they would drag him out of the office if they had to. And since he knew just how capable they were of fulfilling such a threat, Ron had grudgingly agreed to go with them.

So, that was how he found himself sitting here in some club he didn't even know the name of—_Angel_ something or another—where they were having an open mike night. This of course meant that pretty much everyone in the place was clambering up into the stage to sing with _very_ few of them being able to sing properly.

Ron winced as the girl onstage finished her song with a loud screechy high note. She had decided to sing _Toxic_ by the muggle pop star Brittany Spears, which although kind of annoying wasn't too bad of a song, but the fact that she was most definitely more than a little tipsy as she sang it made it god awful to listen to.

Ron applauded politely with the rest of the audience as the girl hobbled offstage and then took a deep swig from the drink in front of him. He had a feeling that it require dubious amounts of alcohol to get him through this night.

His feeling was proven when he heard an all too familiar drawling voice from behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

As he turned around with Harry and Hermione, Ron wasn't surprised to see that Draco Malfoy was the one who had spoken and he had to admit that the man looked gorgeous.

Since leaving school, Draco had stopped slicking his hair back, allowing it to fall around his face naturally and his pale skin seemed to glow under the lights of club. He had undone the first few buttons of his silky indigo shirt to reveal a tantalizing amount of flesh and the black leather pants he was wearing were sinfully tight.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded, eyes narrow. He was obviously annoyed that Draco was intruding on Ron's break.

Draco responded with a nonchalant roll of the shoulders. "I just wanted to see if you were really here," He said. His gray eyes shifted over to Ron. "So," He said, "it's an open mike tonight, Weasley."

"So I've noticed," Ron said. His stomach dropped as Draco's lips slid into his trademark smirk and his eyes flashed impishly. Draco was up to something.

"Well, why don't you go up and sing?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah right, Malfoy," Ron snorted. "I know it would amuse you to see me make a fool of myself in front of all these people but I'm really not up for it tonight."

"I doubt that you'll make a fool out of yourself," Draco said. "You actually have a pretty good voice."

The hand that had been reaching for his drink again froze as Ron's face visibly paled. How the hell did Draco know what his voice sounded like? He only ever sang when he knew that he was completely alone. "How do know anything about what my voice is like, Malfoy?" He demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, really, Weasley, the walls between our offices aren't that thick. I've been able to hear you sing well your working. Now get up on that stage before someone else does. I refuse to sit through another drunken rendition of a popular pop classic."

"He doesn't have to do anything if he doesn't want to—" Hermione began but Ron held up his hand to stop her.

Ron pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. "Fine," He said. "I'll go up there."

Hermione donned an expression that made her look like some human fish hybrid and Harry looked like he might pass out in his char but Draco just smirked.

"I knew I'd be able to convince you," He said. "Now get your arse up on the stage before I kick it up there. I want to hear my little darling's voice soar."

Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Draco. "I don't think _I'm_ the little one here," He chuckled.

Draco glared at him and swatted him roughly on the arm. "Just get up there already," He said.

Ron laughed under his breath, shaking his head as headed towards the stage. He whispered his choice of song to the band before climbing up onto the stage.

"This one is for my dragon," He said into the microphone. "I think he'll recognize it." He nodded to the band who struck up the tune.

_"Baby, lock the door and put the lights down low_

_Put some music one soft and slow_

_Baby, we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_There's no hurry_

_Don't you worry_

_We can take our time_

_Come a little closer_

_Let's go over _

_What I had in mind_

_Lock the door and put the lights down low_

_Put some music on it soft and slow_

_Baby, we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_Ain't nobody _

_Ever love nobody_

_The way that I love you_

_We're all alone now_

_You don't know how long I've wanted to_

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on it soft and slow_

_Baby, we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man."_

Once the song was over, Ron grinned as the audience erupted into a huge bout of applause; he even thought he heard a few people cat calling.

He gave the crowd a quick wink before hopping off of the stage and heading back to his table where Draco was waiting for him with a pleased smile on his face.

"So, are you happy now, my dragon?" Ron asked.

"Almost," Draco replied.

"Almost?" Ron echoed, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, you've pretty much revealed to everyone that we're together," Draco said, "but there's still something that I want you to do."

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

Draco reached, grabbing hold of Ron's shirt collar so that he could drag his face down to his level. "Kiss me you idiot," He growled.

"Gladly," Ron grinned. And in one swift movement, he moved forward, capturing Draco's lips with his.

He ignored the gasps he heard from Harry and Hermione and didn't stop to worry about what people would be saying about this at work tomorrow. All of his attention was focused on kissing Draco; especially when the blond's tongue darted out to rub against his bottom lip.

Maybe this had been a good thing to get talked into after all.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
